Metering devices which provide for the variable dispensing of flowable materials are known in the prior art. One type of such a device comprises a container which houses a measuring and dispensing mechanism which includes an adjustable volume measuring compartment and rotatable parts for measuring and dispensing, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,058 issued to A. L. Bassignani. Other disclosures utilizing hand held and operable devices to dispense a predetermined quantity of a flowable material are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 502,596 issued to A. K. Suddoth and U.S. Pat. No. 889,738 issued to A. R. Weber. Furthermore, dispensing devices have also utilized a metering piston assembly to ensure a uniform material discharge as described in E. D. Myers U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,933.